hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella
Stella is the seventh track from the Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album, performed by Fling Posse. The lyric video was posted on YouTube on June 5, 2019. Track Info * Lyrics: Yanosuke (from AFRO PARKER) * Arrangement: ESME MORI & Yanosuke (from AFRO PARKER) * Composition: ESME MORI * Music Video Creator: Pink Janakutemo * Vocals: Fling Posse Lyrics |-|English= ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- Somewhere far away, a star flew across the sky. As if being reeled into the night, it traced along the lines of the constellations. A king on a planet fallen and scorched by the flames of war, a bandit on a planet where crystals and sand glitter right and left, a scientist on a lonely planet that has long forgotten how to shine, by some turn of fate, all three of them were watching the same falling star. Bearing its cargo of scraps of stories, and weaving its course through crevices of twinkling lights, the ship set sail. ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- My kingdom is in ruins, the gate to my rule has been torn down. Even as I'm running away, the lingering scent of gunpowder and defeat still clings to my body. This disaster arose from my foolish belief in the likes of miracles, that's what my people said. Burning with guilt and regret, I've become a fugitive escaping from one planet to the next. Beyond the monochrome window, I see my throne disappearing into the distance. Holding onto ideals is the same as drinking poison, I suppose. But that's precisely the reason why people end up doing it. A lifeboat is being lowered down, sending a venez m'aider to an unfamiliar planet, as I meditate on why my life has been spared, dreaming of the day I'll be able to return. ---(All)--- A repeating verse, reaching for a falling star. A new beginning is stretching throughout the universe. Connecting to the future, with the ending in mind. A single, unwavering star is deep inside. We'll do it again and again. We'll step forth towards the track. Eternal reincarnation. A pure shooting star dances in space. Stella by starlight Trails that go awry are the most luminous. ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- My, it seems we have quite the stylish visitor on our star tonight. If this is where you've fallen, I must say your luck certainly has run out on you. Don't care if you're a former king or whatever, but we bandits have our own way of doing things here. Can't have your head flying off into space, now can we? The world's a jigsaw puzzle, traced and cut out by sadistic priests, a histoire hypnotized into believing the poor should just go starve. This boredom crawling down my throat, ah, I want to kill it already. Steal me away too, messiah. ---(All)--- A repeating verse, reaching for a falling star. A new beginning is stretching throughout the universe. Connecting to the future, with the ending in mind. A single, unwavering star is deep inside. We'll do it again and again. We'll step forth towards the track. Eternal reincarnation. A pure shooting star dances in space. Stella by starlight. Trails that go awry are the most luminous. ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- People from other planets seem to have it tough, don't they? Here on this star frozen over by ice, I'm the only living being. Before I knew it, my research had made me stray from humanity, a useless love letter that I've forgotten who I was even writing for. The material at the end of this labyrinth, a white camellia that feeds off of eternity. When it comes to pursuing truth, the screams of morality are nothing but shackles. I desired it so much, I even stopped my own aging. The shard of life that I desperately longed for, all of it's turned into mere daydreams. "It's too late now," wails the Nocturne. ---(All)--- A noise vibrating between the stars, stealing away the night sky. Gathering like a collage of cicadas, starlight, starlight ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- Why won't you leave me alone? ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- Because I feel like you're similar to us ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- Like birds of a feather, perhaps? ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- I guess so. ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- This is stupid… ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- You're being locked inside a wish. ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- How do you know? ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- We can tell from your eyes. They're shining like glass marbles- ---(Dice Arisugawa & Gentaro Yumeno)--- -as if they've lost something precious to them. ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- If possible, I'd like to see my hometown someday… ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- It's settled, then. ---(Ramuda Amemura)--- I don't even know if it exists… ---(Gentaro Yumeno)--- Still, staying here won't change anything. ---(Dice Arisugawa)--- Well then, just where this hollow ship's headed for next, ---(Dice Arisugawa & Gentaro Yumeno)--- why don't we try betting on it? ---(All)--- The universe closing in. The darkness secluding us. The faint light of the stars, lighting the way of our mysterious bond Clearly feeling each other's hearts, which have begun to wish once more Like the heat rising from a cresset. Like a chrysalis forming its wings. Let's keep our toes pointed straight ahead, so that we won't make even a single mistake as we walk. Let's keep our toes pointed straight ahead, and let's earnestly learn to love even our faults someday. As long as we have feet, we'll keep marching forward, so that our shadows cannot catch up to us the moment we look back. Let's keep our toes pointed straight ahead, and we shall ask the farthest ends of dawn. This is our flawed yet glorious story. A repeating verse, reaching for a falling star. A new beginning is stretching throughout the universe. Connecting to the future, with the ending in mind. A single, unwavering star is deep inside. We'll do it again and again. We'll step forth towards the track. Eternal reincarnation. A pure shooting star dances in space. Stella by starlight Trails that go awry are the most luminous. |-|Romaji= doko ka de hoshi ga nagareta sore wa tagura reru you ni yoru no fuchi o nazotta yakeochita tsurugi no hoshi de ousama ga migigawa ga suishoou hidarigawa ga sunano hoshi de sanzoku ga hikarikata o wasureta sumikko no hoshi de kagakusha ga futo onaji ryuusei o aoida monogatari no kirehashi o noseta fune wa mabataki no sukima o nutte tobi satta yo no kuni wa horobita hokorobita hadou e no tobira tachi doku mi o naomo torimaku shouen to haisen no nokori ga kiseki no tourai nado o shinjita higeki no moumai to tami wa itta jiseki to koukai ni yaka re nagara hoshi o owareru toubou-sha monokuro na mado no mukou tounoku ouza shi ni itaru moudoku to wa risou no shuchou ka nareba koso hito o toku youda kouka shi dasu kyuumei-tei mishiranu hoshi ni mukeru Venez m’ aider ikasa reta imi o meditate saiken no hi o yumemite saisei no Verse ryuusei ni te o no basu hajimari ga tsuranaru yunibaasu tsunaide iku mirai with the ending in mind yuruginai hitotsu no hoshi ga deep inside nando datte kurikaesu kidou ni sotte fumidasu itsu made mo reincarnation itsuwari no nai shooting star aa… chuu ni mau “Stella by Starlight” kiseki wa ibitsuna hou ga Luminous myouni shareta nari no kyakujin da na konya wa ochita saki ga koko ja tsuki mo ochita youda na moto ousama ka nani ka shiranga touzoku ni wa touzoku no ryuugi ga aru to shire kubi ga chuu ni mauto ikenee sekai wa sadisuto na Priest tachi ga kaku jigusoo pazuru riyuu mo naku hinpu no sa de shinu youna Hypnotize sa reta isutowaaru naa nodo moto o haizuru kono taikutsu o koroshitai nda ore mo ubai satte kure mesaia saisei no Verse ryuusei ni te o no basu hajimari ga tsuranaru yunibaasu tsunaide iku mirai with the ending in mind yuruginai hitotsu no hoshi ga deep inside nando datte kurikaesu kidou ni sotte fumidasu itsu made mo reincarnation itsuwari no nai shooting star aa… chuu ni mau “Stella by Starlight” kiseki wa ibitsuna hou ga Luminous harubaru gokurou na koto taisouna hanashi dane kouri ni ouwa reta koto de seimei wa watashi dake kenkyuu wa kigatsukeba hito no michi o hazureta ta ga tame kamo wasureta kami kuzu no youna raburetaa meikyuu no hate ni aru materiaru eikyuu o kate ni saku shiroi kameria shinri no mae ni wa rinri no sakebi nado kase ni naru oi motometakute oi o tometa koi kogareta inochi no kakera subete wa hakuchuumu mou osoi nda yo to doukoku suru Nocturne hoshi no aima kara noizu yozora o sarai utsusemi no koraaju mitai na starlight 「Naze watashi ni kamau nda」 「Nite iru ki ga shita nda.」 「Onajiana nomujina tteka.」 「Satena.」 「Kudaranai.」 「Negai ni torawarete iru.」 「Naze wakaru?」 「Me de wakaru sa. Nanika o ushinatte garasutama no youda.」 「Kanau nara itsuka furusato ga mitai na.」 「Nara kimarida.」 「Aru no kamo wakaranai.」 「Koko ni ite mo kawaranai.」 「De wa utsurona kono fune ga doko e yuku no ka kakete minai ka.」 sora wa fusagari tojiko motta kuragari hoshi ga otosu usu akari terashi dasu fushigina tsunagari futatabi o negau kokoro dake ga jitto tsutawari netsu o kuberu kagari uka shite iku sanagi tsumasaki wa mae ni mukete oku tachidomatta tsugi no ippo me demo machigaenai you ni tsumasaki wa mae ni mukete oku tada ichizuna me de itsuka ayamachi sura medeyou tsumasaki wa dekiru kagiri tooku fumikomu furi kaeru toki jibun no kage ga oitsukenai you ni tsumasaki wa mae ni mukete oku akatsuki no hate ni tou kore wa tsumazuki o kate ni tobu story saisei no Verse ryuusei ni te o no basu hajimari ga tsuranaru yunibaasu tsunaide iku mirai with the ending in mind yuruginai hitotsu no hoshi ga deep inside nando datte kurikaesu kidou ni sotte fumidasu itsu made mo reincarnation itsuwari no nai shooting star aa… chuu ni mau “Stella by Starlight” kiseki wa ibitsuna hou ga Luminous |-|Kanji= どこかで星が流れた それは手繰られるように夜の縁をなぞった 焼け落ちた剣の星で王様が 右側が水晶、左側が砂の星で山賊が 光り方を忘れた隅っこの星で科学者が ふと同じ流星を仰いだ 物語の切れ端を乗せた船は 瞬きの隙間を縫って飛び去った 余の国は滅びた　綻びた覇道への扉 立ち退く身を尚も取り巻く硝煙と敗戦の残り香 奇跡の到来などを信じた悲劇の蒙昧と民は云った 自責と後悔に灼かれながら星を追われる逃亡者 モノクロな窓の向こう遠のく王座 死に至る猛毒とは理想の主張か なればこそ人を説くようだ 降下し出す救命艇　見知らぬ星に向ける Venez m'aider 生かされた意味を meditate　再建の日を夢見て 再生の Verse 流星に手を伸ばす 始まりが連なるユニバース 繋いでいく未来 with the ending in mind 揺るぎない一つの星が deep inside 何度だって繰り返す 軌道に沿って踏み出す いつまでも reincarnation 偽りの無い shooting star 宙に舞う“Stella by Starlight” 軌跡は歪な方が Luminous 妙に洒落たナリの客人だな今夜は 堕ちた先がここじゃツキも落ちたようだな 元王様か何か知らんが盗賊には盗賊の流儀があると知れ 首が宙に舞うといけねえ 世界はサディストな Priest 達が描くジグソーパズル 理由も無く貧富の差で死ぬような Hypnotize された Histoire なぁ喉元を這いずるこの退屈を殺したいんだ 俺も奪い去ってくれメサイア 再生の Verse 流星に手を伸ばす 始まりが連なるユニバース 繋いでいく未来 with the ending in mind 揺るぎない一つの星が deep inside 何度だって繰り返す 軌道に沿って踏み出す いつまでも reincarnation 偽りの無い shooting star 宙に舞う“Stella by Starlight” 軌跡は歪な方が Luminous 遥々ご苦労なこと大層な話だね 氷に覆われたここで生命は私だけ 研究は気が付けば人の道を外れた 誰が為かも忘れた紙屑のようなラブレター 迷宮の果てにあるマテリアル 永久を糧に咲く白いカメリア 真理の前には倫理の叫びなど枷(かせ)になる 追い求めたくて老いを止めた 恋い焦がれた命の欠片　全ては白昼夢 もう遅いんだよと慟哭する Nocturne 星の合間からノイズ 夜空を攫(さら)い 空蝉のコラージュみたいな starlight 「何故私に構うんだ。」 「似ている気がしたんだ。」 「同じ穴のムジナってか。」「さてな。」 「くだらない。」 「願いに囚われている。」 「何故わかる？」 「目でわかるさ。何かを失ってガラス玉のようだ。」 「叶うならいつか故郷が見たいな。」 「なら決まりだ。」 「あるのかもわからない。」 「此処にいても変わらない。」 「では虚ろなこの船が何処へ着(ゆ)くのか賭けてみないか。」 宇宙は塞がり 閉じ篭った暗がり 星が落とす薄明かり 照らし出す不思議な繋がり 再びを願う心だけがじっと伝わり 熱をくべる篝 羽化していく蛹 爪先は前に向けておく 立ち止まった次の一歩目でも間違えないように 爪先は前に向けておく ただ一途な目でいつか過ちすら愛でよう 爪先はできる限り遠く踏み込む 振り返る時自分の影が追い付けないように 爪先は前に向けておく 暁の果てに問う これは躓きを糧に飛ぶ story 再生の Verse 流星に手を伸ばす 始まりが連なるユニバース 繋いでいく未来 with the ending in mind 揺るぎない一つの星が deep inside 何度だって繰り返す 軌道に沿って踏み出す いつまでも reincarnation 偽りの無い shooting star 宙に舞う“Stella by Starlight” 軌跡は歪な方が Luminous Trivia * Stella is the Italian (and Latin) word for star. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Fling Posse